


Infinite Potential of Gizmo  Trailer Trip to Mount Verdant Moon

by Tbaarmark2017



Category: Gremlins (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 20:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tbaarmark2017/pseuds/Tbaarmark2017
Summary: In this story, Gizmo's new hostesses, Princess Green Moon and Blue Moon-the only survivors of the Silvermoonian royalty-takes Gizmo and Duchess on a trailer trip to their friend Snow Butterfly's house to learn circus acrobatics.





	Infinite Potential of Gizmo  Trailer Trip to Mount Verdant Moon

Infinite Potential of Gizmo   
Trailer Trip to Mount Verdant Moon  
Shortly after they return to Silvermoonia, the princesses decided that Gizmo is living a lifestyle too restrictive for it, and they talk briefly about it.   
“Sister, there are so much that the mogwai sou can do. I don’t understand why its human owners merely keep it as a pet.” Said Green Moon to her sister.  
“I don’t get it either.” Explains Blue Moon. “That is why we need to find out exactly how much that little adorable creature can do with us.”  
One day, they go down to a secret garage located on the ground floor of the facility. The gate of the garage is silver, and there is a fingerprint scan pad on the wall on the left side of the gate. Blue Moon put her four fingers on the scan pad closed and straight.   
“Blue Moon.” She said her name.  
The pad quickly scans her fingerprint. “Access granted.” A voice said in the loudspeaker right above the pad. The gate opens and they go inside.  
All the lights turned on automatically until they see a peacock-shaped trailer. As she looks at the trailer, Green Moon remembers how she created it: one evening, nearing the end of the kingdom, she picked up a twig and use magic to draw a trailer. She drew it in the shape of a peacock.  
Originally, Green Moon created this trailer to serve as a legacy she will leave behind for later generations (if there is any) if she dies during the War of Destruction*. However, moments before the destruction, she and Blue Moon fled the planet in two travel pods at Queen Silver Moon’s command and survived.  
After they survived the destruction, Green Moon and Blue Moon learned that there are three dozen of survivors in the ruined kingdom. Green Moon prayed that they will stick to Neo-Silvermoonism-a modified, more humane version of Silvermoonism. She also decided to keep the trailer as a souvenir to remind her of the old days.  
\---  
As she loses herself in the thought of the trailer, Blue Moon’s voice bring her back to reality. “Hey, what are you musing about?” Asked Blue Moon. She waves her hand up and down in front of Green Moon’s eyes.  
“Oh, nothing.” Says Green Moon. She looks up at the peacock trailer again.  
“Let’s go and take Gizmo and Duchess with us.” Blue Moon said.  
Green Moon nod. They get into the trailer and start it up. Blue Moon steers the virtual steering panel and drives the trailer outside. It is an auspicious day outside the facility as it is heavily cloudy, and the whole sky looks gloomy and dark. It was just the right condition to take the mogwais outside.  
“Go get the mogwais and come down here.” Said Blue Moon. “Hurry before the giant Lenny gets here, okay?”  
“Alright, leave it to me, sis.” Green Moon hurries off into the building.  
About nine or ten minutes later, she comes back with the mogwais and pants heavily. “Come on, let’s go.” She said as she sits down on the bench in the center of the trailer. In five minutes, they hit the road and leave the downtown area of the ruined city behind them.  
Unlike the roads Gizmo is used to on Earth, the roads in Silvermoonia are built with smooth, polished slate. There is no puddle on the road nor little gaps of missing concrete. Putting its tiny hands on the windowsill and looking out the clear window, Gizmo can see flat, grassy plains that extend all the way to the horizon.  
“Where are we going, sister?” Asked Green Moon curiously.  
“To Mount Verdant Moon.” Says Blue Moon.  
“Why are we going there?” Green Moon is curious. Suddenly, something came to mind and she gasps.  
“Sister, we are not-“ Said Green Moon before Blue Moon interrupted.  
“Exactly, Green Moon. We are taking them to see Snow Butterfly.” Said Blue Moon firmly.  
“Really?!” Green Moon exclaims delightfully, and her face brightens. “Are we really going to Snow Butterfly’s place?”  
Blue Moon smiles and nods. She presses a silvery button to her left. Two wings appear from the lower flanks of the trailer. Blue Moon presses another dark green button. Fires comes out of the tail and like a rocket, the trailer take off into the distant sky.  
\---  
After about what seems like fifteen minutes, they arrived at their destination-Mount Verdant Moon. Blue Moon turns off the engine and they get out of the trailer.  
As soon as they are outside, Gizmo gapes at the magnificence of the mountain. In fact, you can say that it has never seen such a magnificent mountain before. Unlike any mountain Gizmo see on Earth, Mount Verdant Moon is light green in its entirety. Duchess nudges at Gizmo’s arm and tells Gizmo in mogwai language that the color of the mountain comes from the light green moss covering the whole mountain. She told him that this type of moss is only found in Silvermoonia and nowhere else in the Milky Way.  
The entire mountain towers high above them, making them feel like they are such tiny figures in its face. It’s not at all possible to see the peaks of the mountain-even for the princesses-as they are hidden in the swirly, dark clouds above.  
Now one question comes to everyone’s mind except Blue Moon: How do we go into the mountain?  
As if she deciphered the question from their faces, Princess Blue Moon points to an upside-down U-shaped arch in the center of the mountain in the middle.   
“Do you see that arch over there?” She points at the arch.  
Everyone try to look hard at what Blue Moon is pointing. “Yes, I saw it.” Says Green Moon, and the mogwais nod their heads.  
“It looks like an entrance or something.” Green Moon said.  
“You are right.” Blue Moon nods. “It is the entrance of a long tunnel into the mountain. We must drive through the tunnel for seven days before reaching the other end.” She turns towards them: “In other words, we must endure seven days of total darkness before we are inside the mountain.”  
“What’s at the other end of the mountain?” Asked Green Moon. She tilts her head to the side and looks curiously at her sister. “Is Snow Butterfly really living inside the mountain?”  
“That I do not know.” Blue Moon said honestly. “We can find out if she lives in there though.” She points her head at the trailer, and everyone hop in again. Blue Moon turns on the engine and the headlights and head towards the tunnel.  
The seven days Gizmo spent inside the tunnel are the scariest days he had ever experienced in its life. Although he hates bright light, the complete darkness inside the tunnel is not his thing either. During his first day inside the tunnel, he can’t even see his own fingers nor Green Moon’s face.   
Fortunately, Green Moon senses his distaste for this darkness: she isn’t comfortable with this level of darkness either. To comfort them both, she pulls out a silver box covered in dust and opens the buckle. It is a backup kit she put in the trailer for emergency situations should one arise. Green Moon rummages in the box with her keen sense until she found what she’s looking for-round, blueberry scent candles. She uses the fingertips of her index and middle fingers to light the candles. The candles begin to burn in blue flames, another phenomenon that makes Gizmo gape.  
“Here you go.” Says Green Moon as she set down the candles at a certain distance from Gizmo. He looks up at her in surprise as he has never seen a blue-colored flame before.  
Seven days have passed. On the seventh day, they finally saw a distant light, which grow brighter and brighter. Green Moon put the mogwais at the corner of the trailer to avoid exposing them to the bright light as they exit the tunnel.  
\---  
When the trailer stops again, they found themselves in a vast, concave basin. The grassy basin had but few shrubs and a small lake. The jasper color of the lake-even when viewed from afar-is so apparent that the mogwais exclaims at its beauty.  
“Let’s keep going.” Says Princess Blue Moon. The group get out of the trailer and start crossing the basin. Once they are outside, Gizmo realizes one downside of this basin: there are strong gusts of wind howling and blowing in the basin, and they move forward laboriously. It is somewhat dark in the basin, although not as dark as in the tunnel. Green Moon put Duchess into her shoulder pouch and holds Gizmo tightly in one hand, so it doesn’t get blown away.  
“Sister, why is the wind so strong in this basin?” Asked Green Moon. “Is it always like this?”  
“No, but I can’t explain this in detail right now. We must try our best to make it to Snow Butterfly’s house.”  
“Okay.” The other three said in unison.  
After a seemingly endless and tedious hike across the basin, they finally see a four-story black marble house standing at what looks like the edge of the basin.   
“That’s it!” Exclaims Blue Moon. She points at the house and turn back to the others. “That must be Snow Butterfly’s house.”  
As they approach the black marble structure, the wind subsided greatly. They look up at the architecturally beautiful building. There are eight grid windows with silver window frames separating each window into six squares.  
Blue Moon walk up to the door and the others follows closely. She knocks on the door using the star-shaped knob. “Hello, is anyone home?” Blue Moon asked. Nobody answered. Blue Moon knocks on the door again.  
Suddenly, the door gives a squeaking sound but didn’t open immediately.   
“Stand back.” Blue Moon hold out her arms and frowns at the door. It finally squeaks open, but no one come to the door. However, a voice comes from upstairs: “Come on in, guys. We are using the remote control to open it from upstairs.”  
Green Moon and Blue Moon look at each other and step inside. Once inside the house, they see nothing but black marble around them.   
“That’s strange.” Said Green Moon. “I did see that this house has four stories. But why are we only seeing black marble now?” She walks around and tries to find a hidden staircase or something that will lead them to the next floor. However, no matter how hard she tries, Green Moon just can’t find anything that will enable her to go up to the next floor.  
“Don’t just look, sister. Use your hands to feel too.” Said Blue Moon. They both start using their hands to feel around. Suddenly, Green Moon feels like she touched something. She looks down and saw ripples where she is touching.  
“Hey, sister, this might be it.” She said. Blue Moon comes over and see the ripples too.  
“These must be where the virtual walls are.” Said Blue Moon. She touches where Green Moon touched and inserts her hand through the ripple. The princesses look at each other and nod. They step back from the wall and walk forward again and keep going straight through the wall to the other side.  
\---  
When they are on the other side of the wall, the princesses find themselves in an empty room with sky blue walls around them. Gizmo look down at the floor and exclaims: “Oh, look!”  
The princesses look down and find themselves standing on stone floor painted with blue sky. It feels as if they are standing on the sky.  
“Snow Butterfly, are you really in this house?” Asked Green Moon.  
Suddenly, the walls around them start to ripple and turn into sheer curtains. The ceiling of the room turns into a moving sky. There are four thin silver poles overhead running from west to east. Both ends of the poles is buried into the wall. A large hoop is hooked and hangs down from each of the poles. On one of the hoops, a young man is holding a young woman’s waist tightly as they slide across the room in a romantic acrobatic act.  
Green Moon cups her mouth and calls out to them. “Snow Butterfly come down here. You’ve got visitors.”  
The young couple looks down at them and leaps from the hoop. Gizmo and Duchess gasp in shock and look away. Duchess hide herself into the pouch while Gizmo buries his head in Green Moon’s arm.  
Suddenly, Gizmo feels a gentle pat on his head. He looks up and saw a pretty young woman smiling at her. She has silvery white hair like the princesses and is wearing a silvery dress with a huge white butterfly wing.  
“She must be Snow Butterfly.” Gizmo thought.  
“So you guys finally brought them here.” Said the young man behind them. He walks up to Snow Butterfly, hold her waist in his hand and give her a light kiss.  
“Yes.” Green Moon said. She glances at the mogwais lovingly. “We brought them here to find out how much potential they have besides being pets.”  
Snow Butterfly crouches and holds Gizmo’s hand between her fingers. “Hello, little one, how are you?”  
Gizmo nods his head to tell her he’s quite well.  
Snow Butterfly kisses its cheek. This delights Gizmo and makes him look at her with adorable eyes. Snow Butterfly’s husband, Cosmic Star, walk up to her from behind. “Let’s see how much acrobatics they can learn.”  
“Ok.” She playfully gestures at him.  
\---  
She begins training the mogwais on the basics right away. Through talking with the princesses, Snow Butterfly learns that Gizmo learns quite fast when he watches something on TV. She takes them to a room with a built-in TV on the wall and put them down on a rectangular table. Then Snow Butterfly turn on the TV.  
The TV plays a circus act where aerialists fly in the air and other performers does acrobatic acts such as leaping through several hoops. Their movements are so graceful that Gizmo is enchanted. Within just a few moments, Gizmo begin to mimic some of the movements, such as headstands and somersaults. At first, he keeps falling on his back on the table, but slowly he is doing better and better.  
On the other hand, Duchess fall in love with the aerialist acrobatic acts. Snow Butterfly build miniature aerial acrobatics set for her. Every day, Duchess will grasp the iron hoop hooked to a sturdy blue rope, acting like she’s flying in the air. Sometimes, Gizmo will try that too, either alone or holding Duchess’s waist-like how Cosmic Star and Snow Butterfly did.  
To improve their physical strengths, Snow Butterfly will place the two mogwais into two small caskets. The bottom of the casket inside is made up of pebbles. Every day, Snow Butterfly will put the two adorable mogwais into the caskets and let them lay down on the pebble bottom. She will buckle up the built-in belt inside the caskets over their bodies to restrain them. Then she will slide the lids close, leaving only a small gap for them to breath. Finally, to avoid making it too dark for them, Snow Butterfly would place two art glass lamps at a distance from the caskets and let dim light shine into the caskets.  
The mogwais will lie down in the caskets for two hours every day. When they come out, they feel sore all over their bodies. At the same time, though, they gain more strength and it become easier for them to do the acrobatic acts.  
\----   
What the mogwais do not know is that the circus training is a part of the advanced fighting technique training the princesses designed for them.  
After two months of circus training, Snow Butterfly decided that it’s finally time for the princesses to take the mogwais back to the facility. It’s not just because the mogwais have become quite proficient at acrobatics, but also because a great tornado is coming. It is the windy season in the mountain. Every year at this time the couple will use teleportation to move their house elsewhere, so they won’t get hit by the tornado.  
One day, while having fun sliding along the silver poles together, Gizmo and Duchess see the princesses come in. They leap down from the hoop and gazes at them.   
Blue Moon and Green Moon walk to them and pick them up. They hold them in their hands and bow their head to Cosmic Star and Snow Butterfly, who did likewise.   
“Thank you for all this time.” Said the princesses.   
“Had it not been you guys, we will never realize how much these mogwais can do beyond just being adorable creatures.” Said Green Moon.  
“You are welcome.” Snow Butterfly smiles. Suddenly, she heard a roar of thunder outside and turn her head towards the direction of the roar. A worried look shows up on her face.  
“What’s wrong?!” Asked Duchess.  
“Oh, nothing.” Snow Butterfly smiles again. “The tornado is coming soon. I think you’d better leave: we will be moving the house soon.”  
The princesses look at each other and nod.  
“We’ll get going then.” Said Green Moon.  
The mogwais’ eyes saddened. They wave their tiny, furry hands at the couple: “Bye, Snow Butterfly!”  
“Bye, mogwais!” Snow Butterfly waves back at them with tearful eyes. She tried her best not to shed tears until they are almost out of sight.  
\--  
The princesses and the mogwais are soon on their way back to the trailer across the basin. The sky is darkening, and strong gusts of wind roars, accompanied with thunder and lightning.  
“Come on. We got to hurry.” Says Blue Moon. She looks back quickly, only to catch a glimpse of a gigantic, dark funnel of tornado and gasps in shock.  
“Come on! The tornado’s coming. We got to get into the trailer.” She urges her sister.  
Fortunately, they manage to get into the trailer just when the tornado almost catches up to them. Blue Moon turn on the engine and they take off.  
(To be continued)

Footnotes:   
*The war between Silvermoonians and Redmoonians that resulted in severe casualty to Redmoonians and the end of the Kingdom of Silvermoonia (the old regime).  
*In my story, Gizmo can appreciate the natural beauty of a body of water even though he cannot get close or immerse in it.


End file.
